This invention relates generally to the repair of gas turbine engine components and more particularly to the repair of tip structures for turbine airfoils.
Turbine blades for gas turbine engines are commonly fabricated from hollow castings of nickel- or cobalt-based “superalloys” having a single crystal microstructure for high-temperature strength and fatigue resistance. Cast turbine blades often include a structure known as a “squealer tip”. A squealer tip is a relatively small extension, having a cross-sectional shape conforming to that of the turbine blade, either integral with or mounted on the radially outer end of the turbine blade. The utilization of squealer tips on turbine blades can effectively reduce the disadvantageous effects of rubbing between turbine blades and the shroud.
Turbine blades are subject to high operating temperatures in an oxidizing gas environment. In service, their tips often fail due to oxidation and thermal mechanical fatigue. When this occurs, the tips are often repaired between service intervals rather than replacing the entire blade. Known repairs of turbine blade tips involve welding at elevated temperatures with the plasma arc or gas tungsten arc (GTA) welding process, using a filler material that has high ductility so weld cracking is minimized. However, the weld repair buildup from this process is polycrystalline in nature and not single crystal. It therefore does not have the same thermal fatigue resistance as the original turbine blade.